Trial Between Two Hearts
by Fay-Mishima
Summary: Two Women. Different Districts. Different Professions. What did they have in common? They loved the same man. (NiouxOC)


_Name: Mishima Fay - Name: Kurobane Aya_

 _Age: 24 years old - Age: 24 years old_

 _District: Kansai (Osaka) - District: Kantou (Kanagawa)_

 _Profession: Painter - Profession: Makeup Artist_

 _Two women…_

 _Different districts…_

 _Different professions…_

 _They only had one thing in common other than their age…_

 _They loved the same man~_

Mishima Fay placed her brush in the cup of turpentine and allowed it to soak for a while. She studied her mural and smiled. She had been working all day on the nursery wall, something she was doing as a favor. She still needed a proper job with a proper pay so she could live comfortably.

Taking out her brush, she wiped it clean with a cloth and thought about calling the man she had been seeing lately. They weren't serious and she knew he dated others, but he was still the first one she had been steadily seeing for awhile.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed his number. She would've never asked for a job from him, but she really couldn't afford to do charity work anymore. She needed to eat!

Finally, he picked up.

"Masaharu," Fay said softly. "How are you? Are you busy?"

He talked to her for a few minutes and told her that he was preoccupied and he'd call back. Fay let out a sigh and hung up.

 _He's with her… I know it._

* * *

"Who was it?" Kurobane Aya asked, watching Niou Masaharu put his cell phone away.

He leaned his elbows on the table and eyed her. "A friend."

Aya raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to lie to me when she calls you," she said. "It's not like you are committed to either one of us."

He watched her. His deep eyes were scanning her behavior and analyzing the data of her reaction. He could tell, he could easily tell what she was feeling. "Then why do I detect jealousy?"

Aya bit her lip, a sign that she was irritated with him.

He knew that sign very well and she had not failed to show it more frequently when Mishima Fay was involved. However, he had made sure that the two women did not catch each other's names. He didn't really care if they did, but somehow he had a bad feeling if they did.

He had met both of them around the same time and ironically had gone out just like that with them. He was used to dating, but with these two it happened more frequently than with any of the other women he used to date. They were all adults and casual dates were acceptable. It wasn't like any of them expected to get married once he dated them. He had made it clear to any women he dated that he was not ready to commit yet.

"I'm not jealous."

He smirked and pulled out a cigarette. Lighting it casually, he exhaled and looked at her. "You worry too much," he said, standing up and ignoring the 'do not smoke' sign. "You said from day one you're alright with me if I see other people. And I know for a fact that you had a date last week."

 _I did it to make you jealous…_ Aya thought sadly. She stood up and walked with him outside. She tucked her arm under his and let out a sigh. She loved him and she was the type that didn't like sharing what she loved.

He walked her to her car and opened the door for her. "It was nice to see you."

Aya looked at him. She clutched a fistful of his jacket and pulled him towards her. She kissed him, hard. It was a furious kiss from her side. It was a possessive kiss. It was one that told him bluntly that she didn't want to share him with anyone. Without giving him the chance to react, she pulled away from the kiss and started her car. "It was fun," she said with a smile. "I'll talk to you later."

He watched her go and sighed. Pulling out his cell phone, he looked through the caller IDs and dialed Fay's number. He let it ring several times, waiting for her to pick up, but she didn't. _I'll try again later,_ he thought, walking to his car.

* * *

"Please."

Fay sidestepped the man. "No," she said forcefully. "Stop it, Jin. I told you a million times that I'm not interested." She pushed him at his chest and looked away. Jin was someone who worked at the nursery in administration and he had tried asking her out several times, but she had always declined. What bothered her at this stage were the constant sudden hugs. They annoyed her.

He moved away and ran a hand through his dark hair. "Not even one time?"

Fay shook her head. "I'm sorry, but no." She picked up her stuff and hauled her bag over her shoulders. "I… We're good friends, so don't ruin it."

Fay put her stuff in her car. She checked her cell phone and realized there was one missed call and it was from Niou. She redialed it and let it ring until he finally picked up. "Hey…"

"Hello," Fay replied while driving.

"You sound annoyed. Is it because I didn't talk earlier?"

Fay rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, Masaharu. I'm only annoyed because of that stupid a…" Fay stopped. "It's not important."

"Jin?"

"It's not important."

"Is he bothering you again?"

Fay moved the cell phone from her right hand to her left, so she could make a u-turn. "I said it's not important," she repeated, moving the phone back to her right hand.

He didn't push the matter further. "So tell me, did you want something earlier? Your voice sounded urgent."

Fay hesitated. She thought for a minute, and then let out a sigh. "No," she answered. "I just wanted to say hi." _I don't want him to do me any favors._

"Mishima?"

Fay snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh?" she whispered, and then shook her head. "I have to go. I'll talk to you later." She hung up without giving him the chance to say anything.

* * *

Niou stared at the phone. _She wanted something,_ he thought. He got into his car and drove to his apartment. He had to work on some stuff and he won't finish unless he gets to it. He parked his car, grabbed his stuff, and walked to his apartment.

Not even bothering to change. He sat behind his desk and began working on his computer. He had stuff to do and stuff to finish.

* * *

Aya was restless, frustrated. She wanted Niou Masaharu. She wanted him to only think of her. She wanted him to only hold her. _Why do I have to share? Why can't he be serious about me?_

"Aya!"

Aya looked up and saw her customer watching her with slight amusement. "You're thinking about him again, my dear, aren't you?"

Aya gave her friend an embarrassed look. She was an older upper-class woman who frequented the salon for Aya's make-up services. Aya was good and a lot of people knew that.

"I would be lying if I said no, Kazama-sama," she admitted, applying eyeliner to her eyes.

"Is this man worth it then? A man that doesn't like commitment - is that who you want to give your heart to?"

 _My heart has already been taken,_ she thought, using her finger to blend the colors slightly. "It's not that he doesn't like commitment. He is too busy to stick to one woman, always going to and fro between cities."

The lady watched Aya. "My dear that is not even an excuse you just made."

Aya pursed her lips. "No, what I mean… argh… What I mean is that he's not the type to sleep around or anything. We're friends and he sees me more than anyone else." _And her as well…_

"And yet you call the man you love a friend?"

Aya stopped dabbing the eye make-up and frowned.

"I'll tell you what," Kazama said. "Once you're done with me, apply some makeup on yourself and accompany me to this gala."

"It's alright…"

"No arguing."

* * *

Fay was on the floor of her apartment mixing colors. She liked to use certain colors and always made sure they were prepared when she needed them. She looked around her two-bedroom apartment and let out a sigh. She needed to find a job to be able to stay here. _Damn that Masaharu. He makes me so… He makes me so mad sometimes._

She looked around her studio and pouted. She had turned one of her rooms into a studio and it was filled with portraits, landscapes and other paintings. She wanted to display her stuff badly but every art gallery she had gone to had turned her down. The worst was that in two of the galleries, the owners had hinted that if she slept with them then they would consider. She had just marched out.

She wanted so much to ask Niou to help her out because she knew that he had a friend involved in an art gallery, but…

 _He was my captain in middle school. I've lost touch, but I can call and ask for a favor if you want. It will cost you though…_

Fay bit her lip. _What will it cost me, Masaharu? You already have my heart. What else can you take?_ She was about to ponder more on her misery when her cell phone rang. "Yeah?"

"Is that how you greet someone?"

Fay chuckled. "I'm sorry; I was just feeling sorry for myself."

"I know this is short notice, but would you like to go to a gala with me? It's in Okinawa."

Fay rolled her eyes. How many times did her best friend, Echizen Ryoga do this to her - the last minute dates? "Your date cancelled on you, didn't she, Ryoga?"

"No, my date decided to go with Ryoma instead," he answered with a hint of aggravation in his voice.

"So you want to show up with a hot girl and make her jealous?"

"Do you know where I can find one?"

Fay chuckled. "You don't have to say it so seriously."

"Just dress to boil someone's blood, Mishima," he ordered, hanging up.

 _How annoying,_ Fay thought, staring at her phone. She stood up. "Well, I'll try my best."

* * *

 _Gala_

Niou sipped the glass of champagne casually and scanned the room. He had wanted to bring a date with him, but decided to go solo in the end. He was invited to this gala by one of his clients. He had done a job for him once and the man always invited him to all his social affairs. He wasn't sure what this gala was for, but he was in the mood for some socialization.

His eyes re-scanned the area and it suddenly stopped when he noticed her.

 _Aya? Interesting! I didn't know that she was part of this,_ he thought, looking at how dressed up she was. He looked away, not wanting to catch her attention. But then someone else caught his eye.

 _U_ _h-oh…_

He stood still for a second, but then shrugged. _It's not like I'm two-timing anyone,_ he thought, watching Fay. He was more curious to know whose arm it was that she was holding. He looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't recall the name at the moment. He studied her more carefully and noted that she had taken extra care with her appearance. The Fay he knew was always dressed in torn jeans with paint stains on them.

With Aya he never had that problem. Since she was in the business of making people look good, she always had to look her best.

Niou stopped. _Am I comparing them now?_ He took another glass of champagne from a passing waiter and made his way to Fay, curiosity getting the better of him.

She saw him before he even reached her. Ryoga had left her side to get something. _Is he here with her?_ Fay thought, as he stood in front of her.

"Hello," he said, kissing her cheek. "I came solo, Mishima," he added, answering the question in her mind.

Fay looked up at him and her eyes narrowed. "You really are an ass. Do you know that?"

He smirked. "But you still want to dance with me."

"No," she said, looking away. "I'm here with…. Hey…"

Mishima Fay was not happy. She was on the dance floor with him. He held her rather closely and she was feeling vulnerable again. She hadn't seen him in a while, but she didn't want him this close. She didn't want to be with him when he was with someone else today.

Halfway, she stopped and pulled away. He stopped her before she could walk away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered. "I just don't want to see you right now." She moved away from him and went to find Ryoga.

Niou didn't look happy. He wanted to follow her, but stopped when he saw Aya in front of him.

"Your date walked out on you?" Aya asked. _I wonder if it's her._

"She's not my date."

Aya watched him. "Dance with me?"

He didn't say anything. He just took her hand and held her close, dancing to the soft melody that was playing. NiouHe realized that Aya had become more possessive and demanding lately. He knew she wanted a serious relationship, but he was confused. Although he had no intention of ever settling down, these two women confused the hell out of him. They each had their good qualities, but if he was to call them each by one word, it would be 'devil' and 'angel'. 'Sugar' and 'spice' could've worked as well. And right now, he was in the devil's company…

* * *

Fay didn't know why she reacted that way. Perhaps it was the fact that she was tired of being left hanging all the time. She wanted someone serious about her. She didn't want to be left hanging. She walked around a bit and stopped when she spotted Ryoma by the corner. She walked up to him. "Hello, handsome."

He looked at her and smiled. "Here with Ryoga?"

Fay raised an eyebrow and poked his arm casually. "What are you doing with Ryoga's woman?"

He laughed and took her hand. "It was a small bet, but have no fear. They're happily dancing together," he said, pointing to the dance floor.

Fay looked. Ryoga really did love the woman he was dancing with. She somehow envied that. She glanced at Ryoma and smiled evilly. "Want to dance with his 'other' woman."

He didn't say anything. He took her into his arms and danced. "So tell me, is Ryoga treating you well?"

"He always does," Fay answered. "He takes care of me way better than you do. You need to learn a few things from him."

He smiled and continued dancing with her. After a while, they stopped and Fay went to the restroom. She looked into the mirror and fixed her eye make-up. She was starting to feel guilty again. She didn't want to see Niou, but she really needed his help since he had connections. After she was satisfied with her make-up, she walked out and went looking for him. She decided to go the balcony, which was the most likely place he would be, as he smoked a lot.

She was about to step onto the balcony but stopped when she heard voices.

"I can't take this anymore, Masaharu! Am I just a friend or someone you casually date? You're driving me crazy."

"Aya…"

"Stop it! Stop it! Don't touch me," Aya yelled. "I don't want to share you. I want to know if you're serious about me or not? I have a life and I can't depend on you all the time. I have men who are interested in me."

"Go to whoever makes you happy then."

"You're an idiot!" she snapped. "I want you to make me happy."

Fay's heart started racing. _It's her… it's her… Move. Go there and show yourself._ She tried moving, but she was frozen. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. _If you love him, then make your presence known._

Fay wanted to, but she turned instead. She didn't own him and she was certainly not his. She started walking away, but she heard her name. "Fay?"

Fay froze. She had been discovered. She let out a sigh and turned around. She saw the other woman staring at her. It wasn't a joyous or hateful glare, it was neutral. "I'm sorry for intruding," she apologized, bowing.

"Were you looking for me?"

She hesitated, but finally decided to be truthful. "Yes, I needed something, but its fine now." She turned to walk away, but he stopped her again.

"Wait, Fay. I'll walk you," he said. "Aya, we'll talk later."

Aya narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "You're the one, aren't you?" she demanded, looking at Fay. "You're the other woman."

"Aya!" Niou said sharply.

"I just want to know if she's the one that's monopolizing you the rest of your time when you're not with ME." She fisted her hands and looked at Fay. She was challenging her, but Fay didn't back off this time.

"This is not the time, Aya!"

"Yes," Fay answered. She made both Niou and Aya look at her. "Unfortunately, I love him too, but he is too much of an ass to realize that."

Niou looked from one woman to the other. "What do you two want from me?' He demanded.

"COMMITMENT!" they both shouted back.

Niou was annoyed. He was a grown man. Men had casual dates from time to time and befriended women, but these two were serious about him. The question was, was he serious as well?

Aya walked out. She was furious. She never expected to meet this _other_ woman. The thing was she was furious because she saw how beautiful she had been. She had hoped that she was an ugly tub of lard, but she knew Niou's taste in women. She knew he would be attracted to the beautiful types.

It wasn't that she was feeling self-pity because she knew she wasn't lacking in the beauty department, but damnit, why is she so pretty? She kicked a stone angrily.

She asked the valet for her car and got in, slamming the door. _Drastic measures are needed,_ she thought. _I am not losing Masaharu to that woman!_


End file.
